The Enchantments Of The Seas
by yourSUNSHINER
Summary: Isabel Lawson has lived in Port Royal all of her life,her mother re-marries after her father dies at sea,she is then pushed into an unwanted arranged marriage,what she doesn't know is that the Enchantment of Love & the Sea is about to find her  Will/OC
1. The Beginning Of It All

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from POTC, unfortunately. I do however own Isabel Lawson,Her Mother,Father,Charles and Lieutenant Joseph Richardson and any other character I decide to add, I will be strictly following the plot of the first story "The Curse Of The Black Pearl" therefore characters will have the same lines and it will follow the same events, minor adjustments to allow Isabel to became apart of it. Thank you for everyone taking time to read this and the story, it is much appreciated.**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Beginning Of It All. **

I tossed viciously in my bed, from left to right before doing the same once more... again? - again I was having another restless night.

Those eyes,they haunted my dreams nearly every night with their dark evil that resided behind them and they accomplished their goal every time by scaring me more than I thought was possible.

I startled from the recurring dream,my long blond locks dropping over my shoulder and the beads of sweat gathering on my forehead - before long they began dripping slowly onto my bedsheets, making the fabric wet and soggy.

My breathing sped up and then before I knew it I was struggling for air, I glanced at the portrait of my father that hung proudly over my dressing table. His **eyes** were warm and happy, making me feel safe once more, like it did the night before he left to sail the seas... he had told me that night **"When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look inside you and i will be right there"** - he then placed his large hand on my thumping heart - of course, he never returned..

I returned from my memories, to the present day. My eyes filled with silly tears - I had learned to live with my fathers death, after all I wasn't expected to cry. "**A lady with such a high status shouldn't show such emotions**" my mother had told me countless time throughout the years.

My mother kept her high status when father died, but it wasn't long though until she was expected to be married again and so she did, to Lieutenant Joseph Richardson - which automatically made the family's status grow higher and our wealth too.. At first I felt betrayed, I felt has if my mother had betrayed my father this was mainly down to the fact that my father,James was such a good honest man and Lieutenant was,well basically - a pig.

But as time passed, I began understand my mother's true intentions - she wanted me - her daughter to have the best in life,to put it blankly - a wealthy suitable husband.

Laying my head back into the soft pillow, I pulled my sheets to my chest before falling into which I hoped would be a peaceful slumber.

"Miss Lawson?"

"Miss Lawson...Isabel?"

My eyes opened slowly to the sound of my maids which was then followed by repeated knocking, huffing in a annoyance I swung my feet around the bed so that they meet the cold morning floor.

"you may enter" I replied, rising from the bed in my undergarments.

I then wait for the white door to open and my maid's faces to be revealed.

"Morning Miss Lawson, your mother has set us to give you this" the first maid, extends her arms towards me,a square package sitting comfortably in them.

"what is it?" I question them suspiciously, my eyebrow rising lightly

"a dress my lady, for Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony" the other maid informs me as she lets the morning light blaze in through the window.

I make my way slowly to behind the wooden screen, the maids follow suit, to help of course.

"Isabel? - did you get..um..your father's present?"

The maids suddenly stopped their tugging on the corset and look at one another, my breath gets caught in my throat but is it because of the question or the corset squeezing the air from the depths of my lungs?

"Mother, how many time must i tell you - he is not my father, he will never be my father" I spit, before indicating to the maids to resume their previous actions.

"Isabel, please.. Lieutenant Joseph - has been a fine father figure since James died, he only wants the best for your future.. like me" my mother keeps to her calm tone before changing the subject.

"Hows the dress coming along, apparently its very in fashion in London at the moment - many of the ladies in Port Royal have been wearing them, such beautiful dresses"

"It's hard to breath, mother" I answer, my airways closing up slightly.

"Well, we want you to look the best you possibly can for Charles..don't we my daughter"

**Charles** was a Royal Navy solider, he came from a wealthy background - in fact he was seen as one of Port Royals finest suitors and any lady would be lucky to call him her husband. He was close friends with James Norrington of course, which put him in good books with Lieutenant Joseph.

I had meet him at a ball held by my step-father, it was said that Charles had became very fond of me the very first time he laid his on me, but i personally felt differently - it wasn't that he was unattractive, far from it actually...but I didn't love him - I wanted to marry the man I loved,not the one that everyone else loved apart from me.

"Yes, Mother - but I'm sure there are finer women that would enjoy Charles company, as the man does seem to blabber on"

"Isabel, do no be so rude - Charles is a fine young man, and you would lucky to take him as your husband"

I mimicked my mothers words as she spoke them, making one of the maids grow a slight smile

"but you are forgetting one tiny,significant detail mother dearest - my heart doesn't lie with Charles" I replied, my tone becoming serious

"Marriage is not about Love anymore,my daughter"

I could tell that i had hit a nerve with her, because before long Margaret had picked up her dress and walked out of the bedroom in silence

"There my lady, you look completely breathtaking - Charles isn't going to know what has hit him" my maid gushes

walking to my mirror,I examine the dress to its tiniest detail - its a lovely dress, it truly it is but to be honest I had grown tiresome of fancy balls and ceremonies..it wasn't me, it wasn't what I dreamed of doing. No what I, Isabel Lawson dreamed of most in the world was Adventure - to explore lands of the unknown, to sail the enchantment of the seas and to have the pleasure of meeting new quirky people. But instead I was doomed to the life of a wife.

I twirled around happily in my scarlet dress, my golden locks flowing gently too - I stop suddenly at the raised voices coming from downstairs, my mother and Lieutenant.

"what do you mean she doesn't want to marry Charles? - i have worked hard, so that your daughter may have the finer things in life and now you tell me that she doesn't want to marry him, she is crazy!" Joseph snapped, i could hear the rage in his voice.

"I know, I know my sweet - but she says she doesn't love him, we cannot false her into a marriage she doesn't want" my mother replies trying to reason with him,but I can tell that isn't going to work - seeing as he is the man of the house,everything goes his way or else.

"Love?" Joseph scoffs at the idea, before continuing

"I do not care if she loves him or not, this is what is best for her future and this is what is going to happen - this is not her choice!" I hear his hand slam on what seems to be a table, rushing to the side of the banister I see my mother tremble with fear.

Her eyes lock with mine and she stops, drawing my presence to Lieutenant

"What is this nonsense your mother speaks of?" he shouts, sending me to stand my ground

"I wish not to marry Charles, another lady may have him and bear his children..not me" I turn to leave,but he catches my arm

"Now you listen to me Isabel, I have spent months and months arranging this so you may have a higher quality of life - **YOU** are not even my blood daughter, you will marry Charles and bear his children otherwise you will my darling daughter will be disowned by me and your mother"

His anger burst stops and before i know it he exits the house to the carriage waiting for us outside, my mother stands in shock as I look at her with plea in my eyes.

"Isabel..just do as he tells you, Charles will make you happy - you'll see" she whispers, tired emotionally.

I bite my lip slightly before glancing at the carriage waiting for me, life in high society is never easy.


	2. An Enchanting Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from POTC, unfortunately. I do however own Isabel Lawson,Her Mother,Father,Charles and Lieutenant Joseph Richardson and any other character I decide to add, I will be strictly following the plot of the first story "The Curse Of The Black Pearl" therefore characters will have the same lines and it will follow the same events, minor adjustments to allow Isabel to became apart of it. Thank you for everyone taking time to read this and the story, it is much appreciated.**

**CHAPTER TWO: An Enchanting Sight.**

The carriage was set in motion almost instantly as I sat down, it was silent – uncomfortable you could almost taste the tension in the air. Lieutenant's eyes didn't dare look at my own, he was obviously too angry even to notice my presence. Mother on the other hand was just avoiding it on purpose, and when she did catch a glimpse of my rare blue orbs her head would fall down like a rag doll I knew she wasn't angry, just disappointed.

We soon arrived at the Fort, Joseph waiting for the carriage door to be opened and when they finally are he steps out first before waiting for my mothers hand. They played the perfect couple in front of the crowd, she would show her full set of pearly whites and he would laugh like a jolly giant. They didn't wait for me, I scuffed my heels behind trying to catch up with them – they stopped at what I recognized to be Governor Swann.

"Governor Swann" Lieutenant greeted before applying his fake smile

"Ah, Hello Lieutenant Joseph – nice to see you here, I didn't think you would be attending since I hear you've been so busy" he glances at me, obviously the whole of Port Royal knows that I am expected to be married to Charles

"I could not miss Captain Norringtons Ceremony" I watch him slowly as he pauses before gesturing to my mother

"Where are my manners, this is my Wife – Margaret and her daughter Isabel"

The Governors eyes are now more focused on me than before.

"Nice to meet you" my mother perks up before smiling sweetly, he only smiles back.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Governor" I bow slightly before looking up and smiling

"May I ask how old you are Isabel?" he stares at me patiently waiting for an answer

"18 Governor, I will be 19 in May"

"Well your the same age as my Elizabeth, I'm sure you girls would have many things in common – she's just over there, you see?" I follow his index finger to the far side of the Fort

A slender female figure stands close to the wall, fanning herself hastily – her brown hair is up and she wears what looks to be a very tight golden floral gown. I laugh lightly to myself, looks like Elizabeth has been introduced to the corset too.

"I shall introduce myself now, Governor Swann – was a privilege to meet you" with that I exit, leaving Lieutenant and my mother to enjoy the company of Governor Swann.

I stride easily over, but it isn't long until I'm stopped again – a tall man blocks my path, a tall handsome fair-haired man stands in my way.

"Wow, you look positively beautiful Isabel" I instantly recognize the deep husky voice, I lift my eyelashes up slightly and my eyes are met with Charles Worley's gray ones – even his eyes are dull.

"Thank you very much for you compliment Charles, sweet of you" I show him a small smile before beginning to resume my tracks, but I'm stopped again by his chatter.

"Isabel, I do not mean to pester you as I can see your in the middle of going somewhere but I was wondering, if I could enjoy your company this evening? - Maybe for a walk in the gardens.." his voice trails off for a moment,i then realized he is waiting for an answer

"You mean a date Mr Worley?" now I felt uneasy, I didn't want to lead Charles on after all he may be boring but he isn't a horrible person – but then again I was destined to be married to him was I not? Lieutenant would see that arrangement

followed through with.

"I would very much enjoy your company tonight Charles" I reply in monotone

"Wonderful,then its settled I shall see you tonight Miss Lawson – I will see that you are picked up" he reaches for my hand and places a soft kiss on my knuckles, before leaving.

Soon enough I reach Miss Swann, she is still fanning herself uncontrollably, my eyes glare up at the hot morning sun – its rays burning my skin and making me become hot.

She notices me instantly and stops fanning

"How can I help?"

I laugh lightly before replying "Well, I haven't came for a favor Miss Swann..actually your father,my mother and Lieutenant Richardson wanted us to be introduced"

"Well it's nice to meet you..." she trails off waiting for me to answer

"Isabel Lawson" I reply before glancing around at the scenery that surrounded us, the salty smell of the blue ocean hit my button nose and the white fluffy clouds floated past aimlessly, the sound of the birds also hovered above us.

"Isabel Lawson, I've heard of you – your father was James Lawson – my father often spoke about him when I was a child, he say how much of a brave man he was"

I smile at the thought of my father, he was brave – courageous, happy he was a good man..he wouldn't be pushing me forcefully into a unwanted marriage.

"Yes, that was my father" I smile contently, she returns the warm gesture

"I also hear that Charles Worley thinks the world of you, you have picked a fine suitor there Isabel – If I do say so myself, I hope you will be very happy-"

I cut her short,infuriated at how my personal business is spread across the town like a dirty lie, don't get me wrong I'm not mad at Elizabeth – I'm angry at Lieutenant Richardson, why is it that the man who pretends to be my father has the need to spread around town unnecessary news

"Pardon me,Elizabeth – but It seems you have been misinformed,i haven't decided whether to or not marry Charles yet...this is none of your fault, I can guess who's mouth these rumors sprung from" my eyes glare at Joseph before looking back at Elizabeth who now looks completely shocked.

"Very sorry Isabel – partly my fault, I shouldn't believe everything that circulates around this little boring town, I have experienced this sort of thing before with James Norrington" she places her hand softly on my shoulder and leans down and whispers this, almost as if its a secret – although it's defiantly not.

You see, I guess you could say me and Elizabeth seem to have something kind of the same except her father isn't pushing her to marry Captain James Norrington.

She looks over my shoulder, my eyes find what she is concentrating on,her father signals for her impatiently

"Father is calling, probably the start of the ceremony..it was nice meeting you Isabel – I hope we have the pleasure of meeting again very soon, oh and good luck" she shows a friendly smile before going back to fanning herself as she trots towards her father.

I search for my mother and Lieutenant and because I can't seem to see my mothers familiar blue dress which is normally joined by Joseph's sour expression – I begin to search for a way out of this horrible ceremony, after all I didn't want to bump into Charles again and promise him something else.

A small gateway behind most of the crowd appeals to my eyes and I casually make my way around the people, smiling and greeting so I don't look too suspicious.

Halfway down the street, I stop and beginning gasping for air from running in a corset – I had to get this dreadful thing off or at least loosen the damn thing,but how?

Catching my breath back I decide to roam around the town, I watch the Citizens do they normal day to day things. The smell of the sea was even more strong now as i pass the docks, watching the men on the ships washing the deck whilst overs tend to the sails.

I ruffle my dress up slightly, before slipping of my heeled shoes and dunking my toes slowly into the warm Caribbean Sea – the feeling is refreshing and new, something I haven't felt since I was child. Closing my eyes I inhale the oceans scent, before reaching for the ruby ribbon that's holds my hair together in its bun i pull on it quickly and suddenly my golden hair flows gently in the soft summer breeze, I smile contented.

Gathering myself together, I make my way towards the center of the town – on the way hearing countless rumors about a so called Pirate, which I doubt very much is true – since everyone in this town it seems is undoubtedly naive.

Fiddling with the silky ribbon in my fingers, I watch it carefully as I screw it up into a little ball and then unwind it – suddenly my body crashes into something hard as stone,making me fall backwards and smack my head on the ground.

My fingers immediately rush to my forehead where I can feel the oozing of a liquid, looking down at my thin feminine fingers my sight is meet with the color of blood.

"I'm so sorry Miss, I should of seen you" a large rough hand places itself under my nose, my hand places itself there without thinking and then I'm suddenly pulled gently up and my bare feet grip to the streets cobbles.

"No really, It was all my doing Sir – I was playing with ribbon-" I stop myself when my eyes meet with his deep brown ones – I search them for a moment and before I know it I've been pulled completely into them – they are amazingly beautiful.

"Are you alright,Your bleeding – please come this way, I'll help" he ushers me towards the blacksmiths

"No, it's perfectly fine sir..i can get this cleaned up at home" I reassure him before turning to leave him in peace, his soft grasp catches my arm though - making my body stop and unable to move from his presence.

"Please Miss, this is the least I can do for being so clumsy – I won't forgive myself if you don't"

looking up into his pleading eyes I give in, how can I resist something so mesmerizing?

"Okay,if you insist – but then I have to go, my mother will be worried" I reply watching him nod and then gesture the way into the Blacksmiths

We enter the blacksmiths, the smell of melting metal hitting my nose straight away causing it to wrinkle up

"I'll just be right back, your need a cloth to stop the bleeding" I watch as he rushes off into the backroom, he soon returns though holding the wet cloth in between his fingers,his dabs it gently onto the gash making me squint my eyes together in pain.

"Sorry" he apologizes for the fourth since our meeting before holding the cloth in place and then looking straight into my unusual orbs

"So, am I ever going to find out the name of the poor lady I near knocked out?" he smiles lightly at me before taking the cloth off, checking it and putting it back in its position.

"Isabel Lawson" I extend my right hand, and he shakes it firmly

"I'm William Turner..but you can call me Will" this time I return the warm smile, and watch him intently as he gets up from his crouched down position and walks off into the backroom with the cloth in his worn out hands.

When he returns this time he begins to check the shop, he looks over at the sleeping man in the corner of the room – which until now, I frankly hadn't noticed

he slightly smiles to himself before shaking his head in disapproval

"Right where I left you" he whispers, he then glances down at the table and see's what seems to be a misplaced hammer

"Not where I left you" he trails off, a confused frown imprinting his features, I watch as he notices a brown leather hat – his hand extends for the piece of clothing but it is stopped in its tracks by a long sharp blade.

My eyes widen at the tall figure, I watch him carefully – he doesn't look like a local I can see this clearly from his appearance - his black hair is hung in dreadlocks and his chin is covered with a distinctive beard.

Will's surprised look suddenly turns into a furious dark scowl, "your the one they're hunting. The pirate" I can hear the venom in his voice, he obviously has very strong opinions on pirates.

I stare at this man in disbelief – so the stories are true then, pirates do in fact existence, I mean until now I thought It was just childish tales but here before is the truth..at that moment time I begin to panic – were stuck in a room with a pirate, who could in fact kill us..i know I should save myself, but I can't bare to leave Will alone with this man.

I watch as the man cocks his head to the side slightly before looking at Will intently before confusion fills his facial expression

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

Will looks completely disgusted with the assumption "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates"

A smirk makes its way to the pirates lips "Ah, well,then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me.." he turns to leave but notices me, his eyebrow rises slightly

"And who is this lovely lass?" he advances on my steps, as I begin to step back completely petrified of course – the pirate pulls my arm and is about to exit the shop when Will skillfully grabs his own sword and points it directly at the pirates chest

"Unhand her!Now Pirate!" my heart thumps viciously inside my ribcage,he's saving me – he hardly knows who I am and he's saving my life, I look up at the Pirate who scoffs at Will.

"Do you think this is wise,boy – crossing blades with a pirate?" The pirate releases me from his grasp and pushing me into the center of the shop, but before I can fall and do myself any harm again, Will pulls me into his chest – he looks at me briefly before pushing me behind him.

"You threatened Miss Swann" he states bitterly before glaring at the Pirate, this makes my heart twang with an unusual pain for an unknown reason.

Stepping back I notice the smirk on the pirates thin lips as he tilts his head to the side slightly, "Only a little"

The anger in Wills eyes can be clearly seen from where I am standing, Elizabeth obviously means a great deal to Will, it almost looks as if he loves her...my heart stops dead on,of course he loves her – his defending the love of his life. but I wonder why there are no rumors about the two of them? Instead the town is full of ones of her and Norrington.

They parry back and forth for awhile, skillfully I might add. As I stumble like a fool whilst trying to stay out of the way of the on-going fight.

The man shows another famous smirk, as he looks down at Will's feet

"You know what your doing,I'll give you that. Excellent form,but how's your footwork? If I step here;very good – now step again.." his voice trails off,making his way sneakily towards the door – he raises his eyebrows once more to me before nodding at Will

"Ta"

The pirate walks towards the step before heaving himself up and reaching the door itself, hes stopped in his tracks though by Wills sword skimming his skin by inches and landing in the door.

I watch amused as the man places his grubby fingers onto the handle of the sword and pulls on it furiously, he stops and then tries again.

Turning around the Pirate looks back at Will, who to quite honestly looks proud of himself, he smirks.

"That is a wonderful trick..except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon"

a small shriek escapes from my lips as the pirate jumps down and advances on Will, Will searches for something,anything to fight back with – his eyes land on a blade

in the fire and once again they begin fighting.

The man's eyes search around the shop as they fight "Who makes all of these?"

Will lunges toward the pirate before answering "I do! And I practice with them..three hours a day!"

The pirate begins to babble on to distract Will, but he wont fall for it.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet" he stops in quick thought and looks at Will

"You're not a eunuch, are you?" The man's eyes wonder down to Wills lower region before pulling a face in disgust

I look down at my bare feet as a small chuckle escapes my lips, I can feel Wills eyes on me and as I look up, they lock with mine once more making my cheeks turn a cherry color.

Will resumes his glaring at the pirate and snaps "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate,i can kill it!"

Wills sword lunges towards the dark haired man,skimming his stomach – the pirate smirks, and they begin to make their way around the whole of the shop.. they even god knows how make it up on the rafters,quick as they got up -

they get down.

The pirate looses his weapon and resorts to chucking sand in Wills eyes, Will is temporarily blinded by the golden mist.. so I rush towards his side but stop dead in my tracks when the pirate pulls out a black pistol, a gasp getting caught in my throat.

Will looks back stunned at the pirate, he looks betrayed "You cheated!"

the pirate shrugs his shoulders before answering "Pirate"

A heavy knock comes from the entrance of the blacksmiths, we all spin to focus on the door – the sound of chattering soldiers is heard.

The man gestures the pistol at Will "Move away"

but he refuses to move,instead he steps back in the way of the pirate and shakes his head firmly before stating "No"

The man begins to plead with Will "Please move?" it pretty obvious the pirate doesn't intend to use the weapon, its merely a threat.

I look anxiously at Will, why won't he just move? If he doesn't the pirate may be pushed to use the damn thing.

"I cannot just step aside and let you escape!"

The pirate clicks the pistol, so its ready to be fired – I give pleading look to Will, who was just a moments ago a stranger.

He still doesn't budge, the pirate responds

"This shot is not meant for you"

I stand beside him, grabbing his wrist tightly in my small palms – I look up at him , he stands brave.

Suddenly the pirates eye's roll back and he falls dramatically to the floor, The drunken man stands behind,a broken bottle placed in his small, chubby fingers – he staggers before beginning to sway uneasily.

All of a sudden the door is bolted down, and the Royal Navy soldiers fill the room with James Norrington following behind

"Excellent Work Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive"

The man hiccups before replying to Norrington "Just doing my civic duties,sir"

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." James glances at me before staring at one of his soldiers – my eyes follow his, and then the man become completely familiar – **Charles.**

"Isabel, what on earth are you doing here – and what happened to your head?..your mother and the Lieutenant are worried sick we must get you back as soon as possible" he says panicked, before glancing down at the Pirate

"He didn't harm you did he?" I can hear in the fury in his voice,he places a hand on my cheek

"I'm perfectly fine Charles, really stop flustering over me like my mother" I watch as his expression turns from happy to completely blank, and somewhat hurt.

"Actually, he nearly did hurt me but it was Will who saved me" I glance back up at Will who's expression doesn't say anything, he doesn't smile nor does look angry anymore

Charles shakes his hand firmly "Thank you so much for saving Isabel – I mean I don't what I would have done if anything happened to her" I huff under my breath as I look at my feet

"We really must get you out of her Isabel, this is no place for a lady to be"

"I'll be along in a moment Charles, I need to speak to Will"

Charles looks at Will for a moment, before glancing back at me – he feels threatened I can see it in his eyes.

I wait patiently for everyone to exit the Blacksmiths, until its just me and Will – who I can't believe I only met moments ago.

"Thank you again Will, that was a very brave thing for you to do and I'm grateful"

I grin up at him, his brown hair is now a total mess from the sand and his eyes are red,obviously from the stinging – but he doesn't return the smile, instead he replies.

"You welcome Miss Lawson, I expect you must be going..your fiance calls" he replies with what sounds like a slight bit of anger in his voice?

He's angry with me, for what? - I hardly know this man and he's making assumptions about me already..he angry for me knowing Charles?

"Will, whats wrong – I don't understand?" I question him puzzled

"You should of told me you were the Lieutenant's daughter, you could have been dangerously harmed and then what?"

"Excuse me Mr. Turner – but I am not the Lieutenant's daughter, I am James Lawson' daughter – my **father** died 8 years ago and if I remember correctly you invited me in here, and we didn't know that there was a pirate lurking in the shadows"

I pick my shoes up from the cobbled floor, before staring back at Will

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Turner – now if you excuse me" I turn to leave, but his hand finds my arm and all of the sudden I'm unable to move again, just like before.

"I'm sorry Isabel, please forgive my rudeness – its just seeing that Pirate,Jack..has...resurfaced memories which I'd rather not remember, I shouldn't take my anger out on you – forgive me, please?" he pleads with me, his lips showing a small captivating smile

"Fine,but I really must go" he releases my arm slowly,and I leave immediately – but can't help glancing back at him, one last time.


End file.
